A Secret Can Only Be Held in for so Long
by Annie4theWin
Summary: AU right after Basic Lupine Urology. Jeff and Annie try out being an 'us'. Only thing is, they don't want it to be public yet. Oh, and the adventures in between... like paintball. (CHAPTER 7 IS UP)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I walk into the study room, of course I'm early, but for some reason Jeff is already here. I sit in my regular seat, only one chair between us. As usual, he is on his phone, even though we all know he has no one to text. I pull out my binder, and check my agenda. I look up to see Jeff quickly looking away. I am about to ask what that was about, when Troy and Abed waltz in, who're talking about Inspector Spacetime.

"Hey, Annie," Abed greets.

"Hi, Abed," I respond. He then turns back into his conversation with Troy. Britta and Shirley arrive next, laughing about something and sit down.

"Hello, Annie," Shirley says in her Miss Piggy voice.

"Hi, Shirley. So, what were you guys laughing about?" I ask. I glance over at Jeff, who now has his phone on the table and looks to join in the conversation.

"Oh, nothing, sweetie," Shirley answers quickly.

"Didn't sound like nothing," Jeff states matter-of-factly.

"It was nothing you'd wanna hear anyway, Jeff," Britta retorts and then turns her attention to me, "I'll tell you later, Annie."

"Oh, okay," I say hesitantly.

It is near the end of our third at Greendale, which means next year is our last. I know we've evolved and are friends outside of school, but once we're out of here and back to the real world, I feel that we are going to grow apart. Jeff will go back to his lawyer life, Britta will, I guess, try to be a psychiatrist, Shirley has her business, Pierce, well I don't know if he'll ever graduate, Troy and Abed will probably make movies together. And then there's me. After Greendale, I suppose I will find a hospital administration position, and live a boring, non-studygroup filled life. Any who, back to reality, there are fifteen minutes before Biology starts and I now have nothing to busy myself with. I look at Jeff who already happens to be looking at me, and he holds my stare. I quickly look down, blush a little, and fidget with my hands. I look up again and over to Abed who gives me an "_I saw that"_ look, and raises his eyebrows. I shake my head to silently say _"It was nothing" _and go back to fidgeting with my hands.

"I'm going to head to Biology early," I say a little too fast and loud.

"Me too."

I look over to find Jeff gathering his things. I get out of my chair and start for the doors. From behind me I can hear Jeff's footsteps and someone asking, "What do you think that was about?" I'm sure Abed will answer with some ridiculous TV or movie reference that doesn't even fit. Soon, Jeff is walking beside me quietly.

He speaks first, "So, got any plans over the summer?"

"No, I'm probably just going to hang out with Troy and Abed in the Dreamatorium a lot and stuff like that," I answer.

"Same here."

I look at him, confused, and he clarifies, "Oh. I mean that I'm not really doing anything, not playing in the Dreamatorium with you guys."

"I figured," I say, "So, why were you at the study room so early today?"

"I actually wanted to talk to you something," he says nervously.

"Oh, really?"

I can only imagine what he could want to talk about. After the potato incident last week and finding out about Starburns' death everyone hasn't really been the same, including Jeff. We had a little service for him on Monday, where many people had actually shown. That weekend Jeff had invited the whole study group to his place for food, games, and drinks.

_/"Pierce claims to have a smoking hot date, who is probably a prostitute again. Shirley called and said she has to stay home with the boys because they all have the cold. Britta said she had already made plans to go to some protest," Jeff recites to me. _

_"__Oh, okay. So, it's just Troy, Abed, you, and me tonight?" I ask._

_Jeff nods, "Yup."_

_We turn to Troy and Abed who are dressed up in their Inspector Spacetime costumes. "Why are you guys dressed like that?" Jeff asks._

_"__Well, let's just say, we can't stay too long," Troy says and then they do their handshake before plopping on the couch._

_I head into the kitchen to search for a drink, but the fridge is clear of any alcoholic beverages. _

_"__If you're looking for this you could've just asked," Jeff holds up a bottle of expensive looking scotch as he leans against the entrance to the kitchen, watching me._

_"__That's not really what I was looking for, but it is alcohol and it's better than the crap beer Abed and Troy brought," I say with a smile._

_He sends me a classic Winger smirk and grabs a glass. Jeff hands it to me to hold as he fills the glass halfway with the caramel colored drink. _

_"__Thank you," I say as I swish around the liquid in my tumbler._

_"__No problem. Let's go out into the living room to check on the two knuckle-heads," he says with a smile in his voice._

_I take a sip of the contents in my cup and it is quite bitter, but I get it down as I scrunch up my nose. I open my eyes back up to find Jeff staring at me. I give a small smile and blush. _

_Jeff snaps out of his stupor and says, "On second thought, want a tour of the apartment?" _

_We step out of the kitchen, me sliding past Jeff who still had been leaning against the wall. _

_"__We're gonna have a look around real quick! Be right back," I announce to Troy and Abed who just smile and then give each a knowing glance. As I walk away, I can hear them whispering something and then do their handshake. _

_With Jeff leading the way, we go into what looks to be an office. The walls are a neutral brown color, a fancy metal bookcase rests on the far wall, and a plain rug lays in the middle of the room. In the corner is a nice, new wood desk. It all looks very expensive and untouched. _

_"__Wow. It's pretty nice, for you," I say. _

_"__Well, I had some help from a designer. All I did was pick out that bottle holder," he points to somewhere behind me. I look where he's gesturing towards and, sure enough, there's a fancy rack full of wine, scotch, and several other expensive looking alcohol bottles. "Would you like a taste test?" He goes over to the rack and pulls out a drawer that holds glasses. He grabs a bottle that is unfamiliar to me, and pours a little in two glasses. "Here," he says and takes my glass full of scotch, replacing it with the new drink. I throw it back and he only takes a sip. _

_Maybe a sip would've been a better idea. _

_I have to scrunch up my nose and shut my eyes again to take the burn that is slowly making its way down my throat, this time worse than the last. I hear a chuckle and peek open an eye. Jeff is laughing at me into his glass as he goes to take another sip. _

_"__What's so funny?" I manage to cough out. _

_He shrugs, "Oh, nothing. But, maybe next time just take a sip."_

_"__Maybe you should've told me beforehand," I say and swat his chest, "Jerk. What was that anyway?" Jeff picks up the bottle and turns it to show me. "Ah, whiskey." _

_"__Yup. How 'bout some wine?"_

_"__Sounds like a good change." He pours me a glass as I lean against a wall. "I can't believe Starburns is really gone," I whisper._

_"__I'm not surprised." I look at Jeff, shocked. "What? C'mon, I mean he was a drug dealer for crying out loud! We didn't even really associate with him, anyway, no need to feel bad now. We got him fired and then convinced Abed to take over, just for chicken fingers."_

_"__Jeff, that's beside the point! It doesn't matter if we talked to him every day or not," I argue and throw a hand in the air, "He was still a human being, just like us. We knew him! The death of a colleague is hard to cope with. I don't know if Abed can handle this for much longer!" _

_"__Abed is fine! Annie just… I don't know! Everyone takes death differently. Just calm down. It'll be fine," he says as he walks over to me and takes the glass from me and places it on his desk. Jeff then takes my hand in his. I look down at our intertwined fingers. _

_"__Annie."_

_I look up as Jeff looks down at me. With his free hand, he cups my cheek, still looking me in the eyes. He leans in, slowly closing his eyes. I close the rest of the space between us to meet his lips. /_

As he says this, we reach the biology room. "Well, later then?" I ask.

Jeff nods, "Yeah, later."

We sit down in our chairs, which are right next to each other. "Did you do your homework?" I ask him just to make conversation since I know he didn't.

"Actually, yes. I did." I look at him, eyes wide in surprise. "What? Can't I get like a "Good job?" or a gold star sticker for doing my homework all on my own for the first time?" He smirks at me.

"I could think of many ways of rewarding you," I say before realizing what I just said.

His eyebrows raise and he smirks, "Oh, really? Later then?"

I blush and focus on rearranging my books. The hand that's on my knee is covered with his hand. I look up and Jeff is still smiling at me. He rubs his thumb in a circle before removing his hand completely to avoid suspicion from the group when they pile in.

Throughout class I had felt Jeff's hand rub lightly against mine, but I managed to get through it without drawing attention to us. Professor Kane releases us for lunch and I slowly pack up. I feel everyone pushing out of the room…except Jeff. I pretend not to notice him, but he lightly grabs my arm, forcing me to acknowledge him.

"Annie, can we talk now?" he asks quietly.

I look around the emptying room, "Yeah, but not here. Follow me." I pick up my bag and almost grab his hand, instead I just walk out with him following. When I reach my destination, I glance back at Jeff, who smiles because he remembers this room. It is the small room where I had found Jeff after he had run off because I showed the really embarrassing video of him to win the election. I smile at the memory, well the good part of it, as I step in. Jeff slides in and shuts the door behind him. "Annie," he clears his throat, "so, about that talk…"

"Yes?"

He takes a step closer. I can feel the heat radiate off him. Jeff takes ahold of my hand in his and looks straight into my eyes. "Annie, I know that we've been…well we've been avoiding this," he points a finger at himself and then at me, "Us."

"Jeff, where are you going with this?" I ask hesitantly.

"Annie, just hear me out. Ever since that first kiss during the debate, I've felt something for you. When we had our first real kiss I just wanted more, but I knew…I know that back then it wouldn't have ever worked, but now's different." He shifts feet, "Now we can try this. We can be an 'us'. I know that it's been three years that you've been ready, but I want you to know that I've also been waiting. I haven't been trying to make you sad or seem childish because of your feelings, not intentionally. Annie, I really like you, and I'd really like to try to be something with you. If you still feel the same." He smiles big and kisses my hand sweetly. But, I snap out of my 'Jeff haze'.

"It's been nearly three years and now you're telling me this?" I let out a puff of air without realizing I had been holding my breath. "Jeff…I really appreciate your honesty and I know that must've been hard for you, but how can I just forget everything you've put me through? You kiss me, and then you ignore me for the next three months! And then when we had that pen incident and then we worked together to 'solve' the 'conspiracy theory', but then you completely denied that there had been anything between us when I brought up the 'Annie of it all'," I say exasperated.

"To be fair, if I had just admitted to it and kissed you right there, I would've definitely been tarred and feathered! Britta, and especially Shirley, would've killed me," Jeff interjects.

I cross my arms over my chest, "Well, maybe if you had just pulled me aside later on and told me it wasn't all in my head after all, it would've been easier! You made me feel like a little schoolgirl with a crush who doesn't know anything. And, now you come to me a year later to tell me all this? How do you expect me to just forgive you?" I can feel the threat of incoming tears of frustration in my throat and welling up in my eyes, "Jeff, I just can't do this right now." I remove my hand from his, even though it is one of the hardest things I've had to do. Jeff Winger, the man I've been in love with since I met him, has just confessed his feelings for me and I'm the one running away. Without looking back, I exit the room.

I hear Jeff call out, "If it's any consolation, I had kind of told you how I felt at the beginning of this year, remember?"

I turn around to find him around the corner of the wall I'm leaning on. "I'd like to forget about that, actually. It wasn't my greatest moment," I say with a laugh.

"Wasn't one of mine either. Listen, I understand that you need to think all this over, but just know that I really care about you, Annie," he says this as he locks his gaze with mine. He gives my hand a squeeze and a light kiss on my cheek. "See ya later, milady."

I watch as he walks down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

It's Friday and I couldn't be any happier for the weekend to finally be here. Last night had been a great one, once I had gotten home and gathered my senses. I realized that Jeff had been right. Although what I said was very true, I think I can forgive him. I had left a little this morning, letting Troy and Abed know everything was fine. Now, I make my way through the halls and to the study room. Everyone is already here, well except Pierce. I quietly sit down in my chair.

"Well, look who decided to join us finally," Britta says loudly.

"Sorry guys! I just lost track of time this morning," I clear up.

"Are you sure you're okay, Annie?" Shirley quietly asks me.

"Yeah I'm really fine," I reassure her. Troy and Abed, as usual, are talking about seeing a movie this weekend and having to prepare the Dreamatorium. Britta and Shirley are conversing about something that Britta doesn't agree with. I guess it's less of a conversation and more of a rant. I see that Pierce's chair is still empty and decide to speak up about it. "Where's Pierce?" I ask anyone and Jeff is the one to answer since the others are still chatting.

"He decided to go hang out with the 'Hip-sters' again," Jeff replies without taking his eyes off his phone.

"Oh, okay," I respond, not really wanting to go more into it.

When it's five minutes before class we start heading to the biology room. I feel someone grab my hand, "Jeff!" I quickly smack his hand away and he gives me a smirk in return.

"What just trying to get your attention…So, have you thought about what I said?" he asks.

"Yes, I have, but this is not the appropriate time nor place to discuss this." I sit down and he plop beside me.

"Can't avoid this forever," he whispers in my ear, sending chills down my spine and the hairs on my arm to raise.

We are managing to get through our lab with our one microscope we have for the seven of us. It isn't bad since they're letting me do basically the whole thing, and I don't mind since it's taking my mind off Jeff. That is, until now. He presses against my back and looks over my shoulder at the data.

"Can I help you?" I ask sharply.

"Geez, sorry, I'll back up! Just trying to help out, but I guess I'm not allowed," he jokes.

"Next time give me some space then," I say sternly.

After cleaning, we head to lunch. As we walk to the cafeteria, Jeff slows me down to be at the back of the group. I play along until Jeff tugs me into a janitor's closet. I gasp and try to ask him what the hell he was doing, but he places a hand over my mouth.

"What are we doing in here?" I ask quietly after he takes his hand off me. My mouth is quickly covered by Jeff's lips. I forget everything I was mad at him for and find myself kissing back. Jeff's hand finds it way into my hair while the other is on resting on my hip. Jeff nibbles on my bottom lip causing me to gasp and he takes the opportunity to get his tongue in the mix. Our tongues collide with want and need, and I'm perfectly okay with this. Soon enough, Jeff is shrugging his shirt off without my noticing, along with my cardigan. I feel his hand that was on my hip raising and slipping under the hem of my tank top. "Jeff, wait…" I push lightly on his chest and with a quiet whine he removes his lips from mine. His hands are still on my waist and mine on his muscular, bare chest. "We can't do this! Especially here," I say firmly, although my lips still have a sweet tingling sensation, and I can still feel the warmth from where his hands were as I pull my cardigan back on. "Here," I say and hand him his shirt.

"Wait, Annie, don't leave…"

I push out of the closet and head for the cafeteria. I check the time and am thankful that it's only been seven minutes.

"Are you okay, Annie? Where'd you get off to?" Shirley asks.

"I just had to stop at the bathroom to freshen up. Sorry, guys," I answer coolly.

I don't see Jeff for the rest of the day till study group. He's here before anyone else. I quickly sit and ready myself for the study session. It's going by without barely a word from Jeff. Although, I can feel his gaze on me every so often. When study group is over, it's already dark out.

Troy and Abed leave in a rush hollering back, "We gotta go home and change into our costumes before heading to the movie." Britta and Shirley walk to their car together which just so happen to be in the opposite direction of mine. Pierce is somewhere still hanging out with the old people group and being defiant. Which leaves Jeff and me to walk to our cars.

I walk briskly, but Jeff catches up easily with his freakishly long legs. "Annie," he stops in front of me, making me stop, "I'm sorry about today. I really am. I just lost control of myself."

"I understand, Jeff. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to go home," I say and begin walking again.

"Wait, Annie! Come have drinks with me. Please? I'll pick you up at 8:30 sharp. There's no other option here," he says before lightly kissing me and jogging to his car, leaving me speechless.

Well, it looks like I have plans after all


	3. Chapter 3

When I get home I jump in the shower. I shave, double wash my body, and do a triple check on my shaving job since the lighting in the bathroom sucks. I get out, take my towel, and clear the fog off the mirror. I wrap the towel securely around me, tying it in a knot in the front. I blow dry my hair and decide to curl it, but not too much to the point that I look like I'm trying hard to look good for him. Then I apply my regular makeup plus dark eyeliner and smoky eyeshadow. I look back in the mirror and recall how long it has been since I've dressed up or done anything requiring makeup like this. Abed and Troy got back a little while ago and are getting the Dreamatorium ready for what they call 'The Most Epic Event to Occur in the History of the World Ever!'

I can't really hear anything over the noise they're making. I step out of the bathroom to head to my bedroom, but stop short when I feel a stare travel up my body. I turn around to find Jeff casually leaning against the breakfast bar as he takes a sip of beer.

"Jeff! What are you doing here already?!" I yell.

"What? It's 8:35! I remember saying 8:30, and you're clearly not ready." His gaze lowers again and slowly comes back up, "Abed let me in without saying anything, so…um sorry?" His eyes seem to keep flickering down at my legs. To be fair, none of my skirts or dresses I wear to school come up this high.

I suddenly remember why he's here. "I'm going to go get ready now. I'll try to hurry," I say without looking at him.

"I can help."

I look up and Jeff's wearing a flirty smirk. I just scoff at him and retreat to my room. I shut my door and lean back against it. I go to my dresser and grab matching underwear, black lace. I smile to myself at the thought of what could happen tonight. I drop my towel and slip on my underwear. I cross the room and slide open the closet doors. I flip through possible dresses, but halfway my door swings open.

"What the hell?!" I scream, and throw my arms across my chest and glare at the slack-jawed intruder. "Really, Jeff? What'd you expect when you come barging in like that?" Not embarrassed anymore, I place one hand on my hip while the other grabs something to cover me with. I pull a random dress out and put it in front of me. Jeff is still staring, but his jaw isn't on the floor anymore and has found a way to close the door during all this.

"I like it."

I smile and look down. Of course I had to grab the black, skin-tight, low cut dress Britta had forced me to get when we went shopping not too long ago.

"Well, it looks like we found the dress, so get changed and let's go," Jeff says and snaps his fingers. He sits at the end of my bed.

"Um, what are you doing? Can you leave so that I can, um, change?" I sputter out.

"Why? I've already seen you in your underwear, which, by the way, looked amazing," he winks and I blush.

I shrug and take the dress off its hanger. I step into it and lean down to pick it up, all the while I can feel I can feel Jeff watching. I shimmy the dress up, pull it over my chest, and then look for shoes that'll match. I bend over and search for black flats, but the ones I find don't really go well with the dress, so I resort to the black heels Britta gave me. I slide my feet into them and gain at least three inches, which doesn't hurt since Jeff is so tall. Jeff! I stand back up and turn around. His eyes dart up from where they clearly had been and it's his turn to blush, but then he takes in my full image.

Jeff stands up, "Alrighty, time to go." I walk over to him and he presses his hand to my lower back as he ushers me out of the room. "You look very beautiful, Annie."

When we get into the living room we are greeted with loud, obnoxious noises coming from the Dreamatorium. "Blimey, Inspector! Blorgons!" Jeff and I laugh. We stand awkwardly for a moment until Jeff finally opens the front door. He holds it open for me.

"Milady."

"Milord."

We get into his Lexus and he drives out of the dark parking lot.

"So, where are we going?" I ask.

"It's a surprise," Jeff answers cheerfully.

I reach to turn on the radio at the same time as Jeff. "Oh, sorry," we both say. I let him do it and he turns it on to a country station. It's some song I don't know about shaking it for some. It is actually kind of catchy and I find myself tapping lightly to the beat.

After some time, I grow impatient. "Jeff, seriously, where are we..." I trail off as he pulls up to a massive building. "What is this place?" I ask as I look up to try to find the top of the building.

"This is a nightclub, Annie. And, by the look on your face, you haven't been here before," he looks over at me and smiles encouragingly.

I try to give him a sincere smile, but, "I don't… really dance, Jeff."

"Oh c'mon, Annie. You want me to believe that the girl who breaks out in dance when she's happy doesn't dance? If you really can't dance I'll teach you," he waggles his eyebrows. He's been spending too much time with Abed.

Jeff gets out of the car, hurrying to my side and opens my door. I unbuckle and grab his extended hand, "Thank you." I look at the intimidating building and get a fluttering feeling in my stomach. "Jeff, I can't do this. Oh, God. Oh, God. I'm seeing spots," I say before beginning to lose my sense of balance, wobbling on my heels.

"Whoa! Annie, it's okay. It's okay. You'll be fine. It's not like all you do in there is dance. There are tables, bars, even a little restaurant part. I figured we'd sit at a table and order some appetizers to share. Sound like something you'd be interested in?"

I nod. "Yes. Let's do this," I say firmly. Once my balance is recovered, we walk towards the club. When the doors open, the loud pumping music floods out. The beat is vibrating through my body and my ear drums are being pushed to their limit.

"C'mon," Jeff shouts, which is barely audible over the noise. He takes my hand, guiding me through the gyrating bodies to a table that sits two. It's in a corner far from the main dance area and is somewhat secluded.

A waitress is quick to come over. "How may I help you guys?" she asks, mostly targeted at Jeff. I give her a dirty look that she doesn't even notice.

"I'll take a scotch, single malt, neat. And, we'll have the calamari to start with," he says focusing on the menu as he reads.

"Okie dokie!" Looking down at her note pad she asks me, "And, for you?"

"I'll have a vodka neat, four olives."

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks," she chirps.

"Vodka neat with four olives? Who are you? Britta?" he says laughing.

"What? She got me hooked," I admit. "By the way, this outfit was picked out by Britta, so you can thank her later," I add.

"I just might to," he responds while he quickly eyes my cleavage that is largely on display because of this stupid dress.

"Hey, eyes up here, buddy," I joke and let out a chuckle.

Jeff shrugs, "I was just enjoying the view."

The waitress sets Jeff's drink down, a salted napkin underneath, but doesn't bother to even place mine on a napkin. "Your food should be out in a second," she says before running off.

"How do you like the place?" Jeff asks as he leans back and sips his scotch.

"It's not bad, mostly because I haven't had to dance yet," I answer honestly.

The food comes and then it's gone in a matter of minutes. I sit back, stuffed, and sip at my drink.

"How are you still on your first drink?" Jeff asks in disbelief.

"Don't judge me," I quip and gulp down the remaining liquid from my glass. When the waitress comes back I order a long island iced tea. Jeff gives me a look. "What? Better than an appletini, right?"

"Anything is better than an appletini," he points out with a laugh. We finish that round of drinks and ask for the bill. I try to pay, but Jeff insists and takes it from my hands. The waitress leaves her number on the customer receipt, he doesn't glance at it more than once. "Join me at the bar, milady?" He holds his arm out and I loop mine in his.

"Sure thing, milord." I smile when I see Jeff toss the receipt in the trash can at the bar. We sit there for a bit just talking about nothing specific. "I love this song!" I squeal.

"Well, then let's dance," Jeff says enthusiastically. He grabs my hand, pulling me to the dance floor with him.

"Jeff!" This might be embarrassing.

Ignoring the fast pace music, Jeff brings me in close and we rock slowly. I lace my fingers behind his neck and his hands hold me at my waist. I rest my head on his chest as we sway.

"Wanna get out of here?" he asks into my ear.

I smile up at him, "Yeah, I do."

He takes my hand and weaves us through the crowd to the exit. Jeff keeps looking back at me, making sure I'm still there. Finally, we reach his car. He opens my door and helps me in since I just almost toppled over a second ago. I rip off my heels immediately when I settle in the passenger seat.

"My place?" Jeff asks, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah, I've already have a slight headache and Troy and Abed in the Dreamatorium equals lots of noise, so I'd rather avoid that," I say while massaging my temples.

"I'm sorry you didn't have a good time," Jeff says quietly.

"Wait, what? I never said I had a bad time. I had so much fun tonight, Jeff, my head is just pounding. Thank you for everything." I pinch the bridge of my nose.

Jeff puts a hand lightly on my knee, "I'm really glad that you enjoyed yourself."

We arrive at his apartment complex and when I open the car door a gust of chilly wind rushes over me. I tuck my hands under my arms to try to heat up my fingers. Jeff must've seen me shivering because he wraps an arm me, his warmth surrounds me as I'm pulled into a side hug. We walk up to the glass double-door, Jeff slides his card with his free hand and opens it up. The trip up to his apartment is silent besides the sound of our breathing. He's still holding me as we get out of the elevator. Jeff unwraps his arm once we reach his door, taking all his wonderful warmth with him. My shoes dangle from my fingers as I walk in behind Jeff. A voice in the back of my head mentions that the last time I was here Jeff and I made out, and that was with Troy and Abed in the adjacent room. That was also only after only consuming one glass of scotch and a sip of wine. Now, it's just Jeff and me after several drinks and a long night at a night club together.

I drop my shoes on the floor next to the door. My dress has started to get really uncomfortable. "God," I say under my breath as I try to stretch and pull the dress from my skin, "could this be any tighter?" I hear Jeff move from the kitchen back into the living room. He hold up a water bottle for me and takes a sip of his. "Thanks." I hobble over to him to take the bottle. My feet are killing me from those awful heels. I really don't know how Britta does it all the time. Jeff takes a seat on the couch and pats the spot next to him. I sit and then try to open my water. After a couple failed attempts, I look up at Jeff who wears an amused grin. "Do you mind?" I ask, holding out the bottle. He grabs it and in one tiny twist, the cap is off. I frown, "I loosened it."

Jeff chuckles, "Sure you did."

I ignore his comment and take a gulp. The tension in the room seems to be gone, but there's something else there. I take a deep breath and relax into the couch. Jeff flips on the TV, and scrolls through the channels. "What do you wanna watch?" he asks.

I take the remote and find my favorite movie on HBO, Charlie St. Cloud. I hear Jeff groan, but he stops once I scoot closer to him. I look down at the cable box. It shows 12:30 as being the time. That can't be right, right? "Oh my gosh!" I gasp.

"What?! What's wrong?" Jeff asks concerned and slightly shaken.

I can't help but laugh, "Sorry. Um, I just noticed what time it is…"

"Annie, I'm sure Troy and Abed haven't burned down the place. We would've gotten a call by now," he jokes.

"I know, I know. It's just kind of late for me…" I say shyly.

"On a Friday night? Annie, we need to hangout more often and get you out more," he says with a smirk.

"I won't object to that."

I smile back up at him. Jeff starts to lean in and I let go for a moment, my brain going fuzzy. His lips are on mine.

The kiss isn't as rushed as the one we shared in the closet. I thread my fingers in his hair, lightly tugging it as he kisses down my jaw to my neck. Jeff lightly nips at my skin and a hushed moan escapes me. I feel him smile against my neck.

He returns to my lips, our mouths fused together. I lean back, pulling Jeff with me. He shifts so that his arms are on both sides of my head. Lowering himself, he kisses me deeply. I move my hands to his back, holding his shoulders tightly. My hands run through his hair without a complaint from him. I reach for the bottom of his shirt and tug it up. Jeff pulls it the rest of the way off. I slide my hands down his chest, using individual fingers to trace over his abs. He reverses our position and I take the opportunity to do what he did to me. I kiss down his jaw, the stubble tickling my lips, to his neck. I try to find a spot that'll make him crazy. It isn't till I reach the place where his neck meets his shoulder that I get what I want. Jeff makes what sounds like a low growl, coming from the back of his throat. I giggle at the noise.

I sit up, still straddling him, to pull my hair back in a ponytail. "It was all in my face and was getting annoying," I explain to Jeff which makes him laugh.

His hands that had been on my waist slowly travel down my body until they reach the end of my dress. Jeff's fingers slip under and slowly start to push it up my thighs. I help him pull it over my head, and once it's off I lean down to kiss him hungrily…


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up to the chirping of birds and a ray of sunshine seeping through the blinds of Jeff's bedroom. I feel the weight of his arm on mine and his hand splayed over my back. I cautiously turn to my side, facing the door, and lightly lift Jeff's arm to creep out of bed. I realize half way to the door that I have nothing on. I see one of Jeff's shirts on his dresser and shrug it on, buttoning it up some as I head to the kitchen. Once I find his coffee machine, I make a while pot, before getting out eggs. I grab a pan and crack two eggs into it. When I hear Jeff padding over to me I continue to focus on the food.

Jeff kisses my neck from behind me while sweeping his arms around me, pulling me into his body, and whispers into my ear, "Good morning, beautiful."

I crane my neck upwards and get on my tip-toes to give Jeff a peck on the lips, "Breakfast is almost done…handsome."

He laughs and let's go of me to retrieve two plates and forks. I put one egg on each plate and don't bother to clean up yet. We walk to the table, plate and coffee in hand, and eat in a comfortable silence. Once we're both done, Jeff takes my plate and places it in the sink.

I move to the couch, where I lay down and pull a pillow to my chest, suddenly feeling cold. Jeff looks down at me when he comes over and then takes the pillow from my grasp. I move further into the couch to make more room for him as he moves to lay down too. He wraps his arms around me and I rest my head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart and absorbing his warmth. We stay like this for a little while, saying nothing.

"Last night was…nice," I say into his bare chest.

"Nice? That's it? Man, I thought I did better than that," he says jokingly. "But, for real, last night was fun. All of it. You were exceptionally great, as you are with everything you do."

I smile, "Really?" I look up at him, "So, it was okay for you?"

"Okay? I have to say, Annie Edison that might've been the best sex I've ever had." I blush.

He brushes a finger over my cheek. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" he asks with sincerity in his voice and eyes.

I kiss him, but as soon as our lips touch my phone rings. I groan and get out of Jeff's warm embrace, and manage to get off the couch without falling on my face. I push open the door to his room, and find my phone on the ground near the bathroom.

I open it to read the message: "Hey, Annie. You okay? Never came home last night, we're just worried. Text back if you're okay! ~Troy &amp; Abed"

I smile at my roommates' concern, but then I realize I have no idea how to explain why I didn't come home last night without bringing up Jeff. I text back a simple 'All good' to them and leave room.

"Jeff," he looks up from his phone, "what are we supposed to tell Troy and Abed?" I can hear the panic in my voice.

Jeff curses, "How 'bout we don't worry about that right now? Just join me in the shower, milady?" He holds out his hand, and I take it after a moment.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's leave that to our future selves to deal with it."

"Careful, Annie. You're starting to sound like Abed," he says with a chuckle.

"Well, I do live him. He's kind of rubbing off on me. The Dreamatorium is surprisingly fun," I say as I'm pulled into the bathroom.

"Maybe we'll try it together sometime," Jeff murmurs, otherwise preoccupied with undoing the buttons on my shirt…

Once we're done actually showering, we get dressed. Jeff lends me a sweatshirt and shorts since I mentioned that I was dreading getting back into that uncomfortable dress. I look absolutely ridiculous with the huge sweatshirt on along with baggy shorts, no shoes, no makeup and my hair up in a messy bun.

Jeff and I walk to his car, well Jeff is walking and I'm being carried by him since he didn't want me to hurt my feet.

He sets me down once were at the car, and I get into the passenger seat. "So, what are we going to tell Troy and Abed? We need to plan this out," I say apprehensively.

"No, we don't. Annie, did you forget I'm a lawyer? Just follow my lead." He wears a reassuring smile and then we're off to my apartment that is also inhabited by two very worried, very suspicious roommates.

I can't help but tap my fingers restlessly on the center console. Jeff places his hand over mine, stopping it, before intertwining our fingers. I smile and look out the window.

Soon enough, Jeff and I are entering the building. He squeezes my hand to, I guess, give me some courage. We get up to the third level and walk down the hallway hand-in-hand.

Before we reach 303, Jeff stops me.

"Annie, I had a really great time with you," he smirks, "and not just because of the prizes I got last night and this morning." I lightly swat his arm, and he laughs before taking ahold of my hand again. "You'd make me the happiest man if you'd be my girlfriend. I mean I don't really like the labels girlfriend and boyfriend, it's kind of high school, but I will use it this once," he says nervously yet confident.

I pull him down and kiss him passionately for a good minute.

"Is that a yes?" Jeff asks a little breathlessly.

I nod, "Yes, of course." I kiss him once more, "Now let's go talk to those knuckle walkers."

I release his hand and open the door, entering first with Jeff following. I throw my dress and shoes into a pile by Troy and Abed's makeshift bedroom. Suddenly, the five of my closest friends jump out from their hiding places and scream, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Confetti rains down on Jeff and me.

Jeff and I are engulfed in a big group hug. He looks surprised, but he also wears another emotion that I wouldn't describe as happy.

Once we're released, Jeff thanks everyone and I pull him aside while they get presents and cake ready.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask him.

He shrugs, "Nothing." I raise an eyebrow and stare him down. "Fine. I just don't like celebrating my birthday. I don't prefer to be reminded of how old I am." I look up at him with wide eyes. "Don't look at me like that. I don't need pity."

I look back at the group, "I'm not pitying you. Jeff, I thought age didn't bother you anymore."

"Not our age difference. But, it does bother me that I'm nearing 40."

I frown.

"Annie-" He gets cut off by the group singing 'Happy Birthday'.

Once we're done singing, Shirley starts cutting the cake. Jeff raises an eyebrow at Abed as a silent question.

"We didn't have any candles, so we're just gonna eat it now," Abed clears up.

Jeff nods, "Oh, okay. Its fine, I already have everything I could have wished for."

Everyone 'Aw's' and Jeff smiles down at me, pulling me to him in a quick side hug.

Britta eyes my outfit, "You look… interesting."

I tuck a hair behind my ear, avoiding curious gaze, "Let's get cake."

We all grab a slice, Jeff taking an extra small one while complaining about calories, and situate ourselves in the living room for a movie marathon that Abed chose for Jeff. Troy and Abed found their inflatable loveseat the other day and Jeff and I get stuck sitting on it. Speaking of stuck, my legs are going to be stuck on this stupid plastic couch. Abed is in his armchair and Troy is in the other. Britta sits on top of a pillow on the floor in front of Troy, leaning back against the bottom cushion. Shirley and Pierce sit in two of the dining room table chairs, the former smacking the latter's hand away from her comically huge purse.

"Everyone, quiet," Abed says as he waves the remote to get our attention. He presses the play button, and someone turns off the lights.

Jeff lays his arm across the back of the couch, and scoots closer to me, making the plastic squeak. He freezes, expecting the group to look back and catch us. Instead, it's just Abed shushing us with his focus still on the screen.

Jeff relaxes and I feel him silently laughing. I let out a sigh and set my head on his shoulder. I lose track of what's happening in the movie and just close my eyes.

I wake up when Jeff tries to get up, lifting my head and attempting to put it on the back of the couch.

I sit up and rub my eyes. "Hey," I say sleepily.

Jeff smiles down at me, "Hey, I'll be right back."

He disappears into the dark and I try to get comfortable again. When my eyes adjust to the lighting, I see Britta sprawled out on the ground, Troy slumped in his chair, and Shirley gathering her belongings and helping Pierce out the door. Abed is watching some movie, but I can tell that he's drowsy from the way that is head is slightly bobbing side to side.

The door clicks shut and the only noise is emanating from the TV.

Jeff situates himself onto the loveseat next to me, and I gently place my hand on his cheek, dragging his attention from the screen. After sharing a very heated kiss, I stand up and hold my hand out for Jeff.

He looks at me questionably, and I bob my head towards my bedroom door, which makes him smirk before getting up with a squeak of the couch.

We freeze at the noise and wait for anyone to stir awake.

I nudge him after a moment and lead him to my room for a second birthday surprise.

A/N: This was going to be longer, but I wanted to get up what I have done so far. Thank you all for reading! If you haven't, you should go check out my two other stories.

_You stay classy Planet Earth ~S_


	5. Chapter 5

I wake with Jeff wrapped around me. I slide out of bed, throw on clothes, and pull my hair up. When I enter the main room I find only Abed awake.

He looks up from his bowl of cereal, "How's Jeff? Is he coming out anytime today?"

I look at him, wide-eyed with fear. "Abed?!" I gasp. "How did you know?"

"Well, at first I thought he had left, but Jeff would never leave without his phone and after the way you guys were acting last night I already suspected something was going on," he explains.

"Abed, you can't tell anyone, okay?"

He nods and goes back to eating his Lucky Charms.

Before anyone else wakes up, I go back into my bedroom, and jump on the bed to wake Jeff. "Jeff," I whisper, "you need to get up before anyone notices you were in my bedroom!"

He quickly, well as quickly as someone who just woke up, slips into the clothes he wore yesterday. We exit the bedroom as Abed distracts Troy and Britta from seeing us. I rush into the kitchen to start breakfast.

"Oh, hey Jeff. Where were you?" Britta asks.

I freeze to hear Jeff's response, but Abed answers for him.

"He slept in my room!"

"Oh, okay. Pretty Boy Winger couldn't handle the floor for a night?" Britta snarks.

After a surprisingly not awkward breakfast, Britta leaves and Troy goes to take a shower leaving Abed, Jeff, and I alone.

"When are you going to tell the group?" Abed asks with curiosity showing on his face.

Jeff looks to me in fear. I rest my hand on his, "Jeff, it is okay. Abed put together everything. We can tell Troy once he's out here, he's going to find out eventually when you keep coming around or when I leave and don't come home for the night."

"Just don't tell the others, Abed," Jeff says after a moment.

"Of course. I wouldn't want to ruin the opportunity to see how this all plays out," Abed asserts.

We silently wait for Troy. I tap my fingers on the table and Jeff's leg is bouncing in anticipation.

Troy finally is done and heads over to us. "Hey, Jeff! What are you still doing here? No offense."

"Troy, we have something to tell you," I say calmly to not frighten him.

"Did you break another one of Abed's DVD's?" he questions.

"No, no! Troy, Jeff and I are…"

"Dating," Jeff finishes, taking ahold of my hand and smiling at me. I smile back.

"Oh, that's all? Well, congrats Jeff, you finally got the balls to ask her out after only three years," Troy exclaims.

"So, now Troy," I explain slowly, "you can tell nobody. We need to be the ones to tell the group when it feels appropriate."

"Sure. I can't wait to see how Shirley reacts!" Troy discloses and Abed nods then they do their handshake.

"Wanna go reenact a whole episode of Inspector Spacetime in the Dreamatorium?" Abed asks Troy.

"You just read my mind."

They dash into their "bedroom" and come out in their costumes.

"Constable Reggie."  
"Inspector."

"What time are you guys going to be done?" I ask.

"The question isn't what time will we be done. It is when…time will we be done," Troy says in a bad British accent before they both disappear into the Dreamatorium.

"So…what do you want to do today?" Jeff asks.

Outside the clouds cover the sky and creates a gloomy atmosphere.

"How about the movies?" I answer after closing the blinds and moving back to where he now stands.

Jeff rests his hands on my waist as I hook mine behind his neck. "Of course," he whispers before lifting me up for a deep kiss.

I pull back to catch my breath, "Maybe later." He pecks my lips one last time and places me back down. "I have to get in the shower real quick."

He groans, "Fine, I'll go get ready too, I guess."

Jeff has changed into a deep blue Banana Republic button down, he decided to leave it in my dresser the other day for a midday wardrobe change, and a khaki winter coat by the time I enter my room.

"Well, don't you look handsome," I compliment.

He stops fixing his hair in the mirror for a second to respond. "I've been told by many," he says smugly.

I swat his arm as I pass him to search for something to wear. I find a cute floral sundress and a matching cardigan. Not wanting to take any more time, I put some product in my hair to leave it wavy. Jeff waits patiently, sitting on my bed playing Bejeweled on his phone.

We leave the apartment and make it to the movie theaters just as our argument about avocados comes to an end.

"I still think they're way overrated," I state as we enter the front door.

Jeff laughs, "Okay, I withdraw my argument. What movie are we seeing?"

"New Year's Eve, duh doi." If Zac Efron is in it, then I am watching it.

Jeff gets the tickets and I stand in line for food. "What do you want?" I ask when he joins me.

"Pretzel bites and coke?"

"And popcorn?"

"Sounds good," he says and kisses me lightly.

The theater is nearly empty, and Jeff leads me to the top row. I answer the trivia questions that play before the trailers start as Jeff scrolls through Twitter one last time. I lean on the arm rest between us and Jeff intertwines our fingers. We smile at each other.

The movie isn't that great, but it's okay since I'm here with Jeff.

"Popcorn."

Jeff tosses two pieces into my mouth with an adoring smile.

By the time the movie is over I am full from exceeding my stomach's limit on popcorn.

"I have to use the restroom," I tell Jeff and untangle our hands reluctantly.

I walk into the bathroom and meet the end of the line right at the door.

"Ugh."

I go back to Jeff, "I'll just hold it. Let's go."

"No, it's okay. There's a family bathroom right over there," he says and then smirks with raised eyebrows.

I blush, "Oh yeah?" I enter first, Jeff entering soon after.

He comes behind me, wraps his arms around my midriff, and places kisses on the curve of my neck. I turn towards him and he kisses me gently. Jeff's hands run down to my waist then lower. He lifts and sits me up on the edge of the sink. I kiss him with urgency before his lips travel back down to my sensitive neck. I have to tug him back up to keep him from leaving a hickey. A sly smile breaks across his lips before he kisses me again. His fingers linger on my upper thighs, brushing lightly against my skin making me squirm. Jeff tries to distract me by running one hand through my hair and deepening the kiss as he moves his other hand further up my thigh, under the hem of my dress.

"Jeff," I breathe out almost silently. "Jeff, we can't do this in this bathroom."

He catches his breath, "Another bathroom then?"

I swat at his chest, "No, just…we gotta go. And, I still have to pee so get out."

Jeff chuckles as he helps me down, "Okay, I'll be right outside."

"All good, we can go," I tell Jeff and loop my arm in his.

As soon as the doors open, the frosty December air floods in. I shiver and hug myself, tucking my hands under my arms. Jeff quickly pulls me into his warm body and rubs his hands up and down my arms to try to create more warmth.

"Here, why don't you take this?" he starts to take off his coat.

"Wait! No, Jeff, you're going to be freezing!" I say concerned for his wellbeing.

"I'm not the one wearing a tiny dress, Annie. I'm going to be fine." He insists, holding his coat open for me.

I slide my arms in, the sleeves going past the tips of my fingers. Jeff zips it up with a grin. "Thank you so much," I smile and scrunch the fabric of the sleeves to keep the cold out. "I was about to die of hypothermia," I add dramatically.

Jeff laughs, "Don't be such a drama queen. But, let's get to the car before I freeze for real."

I snort at him as he ushers me forward. I never loved heated seats this much before now. Leaning back, I absorb as much of the warmth as possible. Jeff begins to drive as my eyes flutter closed. The low noise of engine, the sound of Jeff's quiet breaths, and the light rhythm of a song lull me into a pleasant sleep.

I vaguely know Jeff is removing me from the car, but I am too tired to not let him carry me up to the apartment. I'm eventually placed lightly onto my bed, and he takes off my shoes and his jacket before he tucks me under my comforter.

Jeff lightly kisses my forehead, cheek, and lips. "Goodnight, Annie Edison," he whispers. He moves a stray hair behind my ear and leaves.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up to my alarm and sluggishly shrug off the covers to shut off the blaring noise. I walk blindly to my dresser, only peeking an eye open to pick out the usual blouse, cardigan, and skirt ensemble. I'm done my routine faster than usual somehow and get to eat a full bowl of Raisin Bran before I have to wake Troy and Abed. After rinsing my bowl, I pull back one of the "doors" of their blanket fort bedroom and tell them to get up. Troy grunts and Abed drops down from his top bunk. I grab my things and leave. My car isn't the greatest, but it gets me place when I need it to, most of the time. I park and the school is already bustling with people since it is 11:30. My class isn't till 12 though, so I head to the study room.

As I near the study room I see Britta and Shirley inside, until my view is blocked by a large body.

I'm engulfed in an embrace. "Good morning, beautiful," Jeff says a little too loud for my liking.

"Shh, Jeff!" I look around to make sure no one is looking at us. "Good morning to you too," I poke at his hair, "Your bed head looks exceptionally well today." We share a smile and walk to the study room putting a tad more distance between us.

"What are you two so smiley about?" Britta asks suspiciously.

Jeff and I exchange a glance. I look back to her and reply, "Oh, nothing," before taking sitting at the table.

"Uh huh. Oh, yeah sure it was nothing," Shirley says with a questioning look.

I flip through my notes absent mindedly.

Finally, Troy and Abed enter the room loudly, bringing a lively spirit with them. They start to talk about Die Hard and invite Jeff over for a marathon.

I can feel Jeff look to me, "Yeah, sure, why not?"

I smile to myself.

The day goes by smoothly. Jeff and I are discreet enough to not get caught, and Troy and Abed didn't slip up. This might actually work out as planned.

It has been three weeks since Jeff and I began dating. I don't think anyone suspects anything, which is good. We agreed that we would tell the rest of the group when we're sure that our relationship is going somewhere. Today is Thursday and Shirley invited everyone over for dinner.

"Come on, Annie!", "Hurry up!" Troy and Abed shout as they impatiently wait for me to finish getting ready.

I double check my hair and makeup before exiting my room in a huff.

"FINALLY!" they exclaim in unison.

"Perfection takes time!" I retort.

We file out of the door and Abed calls shotgun and runs down the hall to the stairs with Troy following.

We're at Shirley's in under thirty minutes, and walk the stone path to the front door. Troy rings the doorbell just as I knock.

"Troy?!"

He removes his finger from the button, "What? They weren't gonna hear your little baby knock."

The door opens to reveal Pierce.

"Where's Shirley?" Troy asks.

"In the kitchen cooking. And, I'm right here, you could've said hello, dick," Pierce states, which leads to an argument between him and Troy while Abed watches it play out.

I sneak past them and head into the kitchen.

"An-nie!" Shirley pulls me into a big hug, "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"I would never pass up an opportunity to have some of your delicious food," I say which makes her smile brighter. I hear the doorbell ring.

"Oh! I have to go get it. Will you watch the food for me please, Annie?" I nod. "Pierce, I've got the door!" she yells.

I stir the vegetables and hear many 'Jeffrey's, 'Jeff's here's, and 'Hi, Jeff's. Once everybody is back to what they were doing, Shirley comes back in along with Jeff.

"Thank you, Annie. You didn't let the vegetables burn," she says before yelping. "Oh no! My pies!" Shirley hurriedly takes the pies out of the oven.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Shirley! I didn't know they were in there," I say apologetically as I hear Jeff chuckling.

"Oh, it's fine, Annie. We just won't have dessert, I guess."

"Shirley! We weren't going to eat them anyway," Jeff declares honestly.

Shirley sends him a mean glare before attending to the other food. "You two may leave now."

Feeling the guilt creeping up, I exit the kitchen. I see that everyone is in the living room playing Yahtzee, and it reminds me of the night that Abed told me I could move in with them.

"Hey, babe," Jeff says quietly into my ear.

"Hi," I smile at his goofy grin.

He takes my hand in his, but quickly let's go. "Discreet, right," he voices to himself really. We walk into the main room. "Yahtzee? Really guys? You couldn't find anything better?" Jeff complains as he sits next to Troy.

"What? It's a fun game to us," Troy maintains in defense of the game.

"Troy, do you really want to argue with a lawyer?" Jeff remarks.

I hear Britta murmur "Ex-lawyer" under her breath, and Jeff glares at her.

Once the food is all ready, we take our places at the large dining table. Shirley sits at one end with Pierce at the other, which is for the best. I sit across from Abed, Jeff is next to me, and Troy is across from him. Britta sits to my other side after a silent debate.

Shirley says grace since no one offers to do it. As soon as she's done, everyone begins filling their plates. I intend to wait and let the others get their food, but Jeff takes my plate and does it for me. I thank him with a smile.

When conversation starts up, Jeff finds my hand under the table before dinging his wine glass with his knife. "A toast to the study group! I'm so very fortunate to call you guys my friends," he lifts his glass. "I love you all so much," he concludes looking at me.

I try to hide my blush as I clink my glass with the others'.

Jeff turns to me and holds out his cup to meet mine. "To us."

After finishing, we pile back into the living room. I'm on my fourth glass of wine now and feel giddy. I sit between Jeff and Abed on the couch.

"Ooo! Let's play a game!" Troy announces.

"What game?" I ask hesitantly.

Britta claps her hands, "Spin the bottle!"

"With this group? I'm watching," Abed says and runs to get a bottle.


	7. Chapter 7

"What about truth or dare? That's a little more appropriate and comfortable for me," Shirley says.

"After spin the bottle, sure," Abed asserts.

With the wine in my system I agree to play, and sit on the floor beside Abed with Jeff plopping down next to me.

Everyone eventually comes over to us, with the exception of Shirley who is sitting outside of the circle that has been formed around the empty beer bottle.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Pierce asks.

"Me!" Britta shouts before spinning the bottle. For her sake, I hope it doesn't land on Pierce. Instead, it lands on Troy.

Abed raises his eyebrows at the two knowingly.

They look at each other and Troy shrugs. Britta leans in as Troy does. Their lips meet, and after a bit, when it seems they have forgotten where they are, Jeff clears his throat. Britta and Troy jump apart, both of them blushing, and avoiding eye contact before taking their spots back in the circle.

"Annie it's your turn," Abed says breaking the silence.

Once again praying to not get Pierce, but even stronger since it's my lips on the line. The bottle spins for what feels like forever and finally stops…on Britta. I look to her and she shrugs. I take in a deep breath for courage and scoot over to her.

Britta is the one to lean in first and I, somewhat reluctantly, lean in too. When our lips touch I notice how different hers feel compared to Jeff and any other guy I've kissed. I can taste her lip gloss and smell the fruitiness of her hair. Britta's hand on my thigh brings me back to reality and I jump back with a blush.

"That was hot," Troy announces with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Nicely done, ladies," Pierce says creepily.

I quickly move back to my spot and I meet Jeff's eyes. They're dark and full of desire, his mouth slighted parted.

He leans down to whisper in my ear, "That image has been burned into my brain."

My blush intensifies. I clap, "Okay, let's move on. Jeff, it's your turn."

Jeff is compliant and spins the bottle. It slows down and almost lands on me. Oh, wait, scratch that, it did land on me.

His hand cups my cheek and looks right at me. "Thank god it landed on you," Jeff says before bringing me in for a kiss.

His soft, warm lips mesh with mine. Jeff weaves his fingers of one hand into my hair, while the other rests on my thigh. I sigh as he deepens the kiss and shift my hand from his neck to his sculpted chest. His hand on my thigh moves up and down my exposed skin. I lose track of time, indulging in everything Jeff. His skin, his warmth, his lips, his taste, his smell. Neither of us break contact of our lips until we hear a loud cough and some whistling.

We open our eyes and I see the same fear that he probably sees in mine.

Jeff removes his hands from me as I do the same. We turn back into the circle and I attempt to fix my hair and right my dress.

"Awesome," Troy proclaims.

Abed mutter something about how he had a feeling this would happen.

Britta sits slack-jawed, Pierce is clapping, and Shirley wears almost the same expression as Britta, but with more disapproval mixed in.

"Sooooooo…Abed it's your turn, right?" I say as an effort to move on from what just happened.

Luckily, since everybody besides Shirley is drunk, we refocus on the game. I can see Shirley mentally filing it for later dissection.

After Abed and Pierce go we decide to do something else.

"How about Yaht-"

"Suggest Yahtzee one more time, Troy, and I'll strangle you," Jeff says with a straight face.

Troy sulks, "What about truth or dare?"

"Or," Abed speaks up, "we could end the night with a game of Hot Lava."

"YES!" Troy shouts.

"Everybody find someplace they want to start. Game begins in three minutes," Abed explains.

I jump up and bring an unenthusiastic Jeff with me.

"Is this about to get ridiculous?" He asks and I nod. He tries to pull away, but I give him, as he likes to say, my Disney princess look. "Ugh, fine."

Jeff takes my hand and leads me to the basement, but we find it already open so we race upstairs. He opens a random door and it just so happens to be a guest bedroom. When he tries to flick the lights on, I smack his hand away.

"Are you trying to get us found?" I ask quietly.

"We're starting!"

I hop onto the bed and Jeff follows after silently closing the door. "I think we'll be safe in here for a while," he assures.

We end up laying down and talking for a long time. As it nears two, my eyes get heavy. Jeff pulls the covers over us and wraps his arms around me as I snuggle into his chest. The sound of his heartbeat and the lazy circles Jeff is drawing on my lower back soothe me to sleep. Just before I'm completely out, I hear Jeff whisper, "I love you."

The next morning Abed is the one to wake us up warning us that the others are looking for us. With that, he leaves. Jeff and I sluggishly roll out of bed.

As we head downstairs, I can't help but think about what Jeff had said to me last night when he thought I was asleep. The others are all in the kitchen in different states of disorder. Shirley is making breakfast while Britta, Troy, and Abed sit at the table.

Britta's hair is spiking out in all directions and by the look on her face, her hangover must be pretty bad. Troy and Abed look exhausted, and Troy is being quiet.

"Where's Pierce?" Jeff asks.

"He left last night during the game," Abed answers.

After scarfing down the meal, we say our goodbyes. When Troy, Abed, and I get back to our apartment, I immediately head to my bedroom and collapse onto my bed. I curl up under the sheets and play over the whole previous day, ending with those three little words that continue to replay in my mind.

Jeff Winger loves me.

A/N: Finally got around to typing this up! Sorry for the long delay. I hope to get another chapter up without forever going by. I do have SAT studying to do, but I promise to at least get my other story updated soon. Thank you for reading! Comments are very appreciated:)


End file.
